


Chained

by two_days



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: AU, Heaven and Hell, M/M, angel au, original shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_days/pseuds/two_days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the dead make up the conscious of the living, heaven and hell aren't just places in songs, and angels aren't what they seem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

> My last story was cliche as hell (I'm aware okay it was on purpose) so now let's try some original Angel AU stuff :)

Once upon a delusion Enjolras thought that pain meant rescue. He blindly believed that as soon as you suffered a misconduct of any sort, people would come running to your aid. That, like in the storybooks, your closest friends would notice something was wrong and rush to your side.  
Well they don’t.  
And then your soul is left to fester and boil down to your remaining reserves and soon the obscenity that is your mind has convulsed in an undiluted cycle of pure misery.  
Basically, pain sucks. Now, throughout history there have been many noted, satanic psychopaths, but the ones that take the cake for most excruciatingly inhumane are angels.  
Yes, you read that right. The guardians of heaven with the golden halos are the most versed in the ways of hell. Enjolras painfully aware of this because he is an Umbra.   
An Umbra is an angel that has broken the Archen, the Rule of the Angels. There is a range of punishments, but the worst is only known by the Arch Angels and the unlucky few that have to endure said punishment, like me. The Umbra, a term specific to this punishment, is chained to a mortal for the entirety of the mortal’s life. These chains bind us so that after our mortal has spoken, we say what they are truly thinking. Most mortals have an Umbra attached to them, except they never hear us. This because they are more commonly known as shadows.   
While physically they have to comply with their petram, our mortal, mentally they are imprisoned in our thoughts, having no way to express them. Simply put, Umbras are being mentally buried alive. A lot of people are under the assumption that death is the worst thing that can happen to them. But Enjolras can assure you there are many things deviously worse than death.   
Death isn’t a synonym with “end” in truth, it’s just the close of the prologue and the beginning of the rest of the book. Mortal life is like your teenage years; you stumble around trying to establish your individuality and how your existence will impact the world without a clue how to do it. In Enjolras’ years of experience, of which he has many, mortals are all permanent teenagers so to speak. When someone dies and passes through their Conaman, their trial to see where they will be placed in the Higher Division, they become more intact with their true nature.  
The High Division is the official name for heaven and hell. The mortal’s world is referred to as the Lower Division. Real original names.   
But why does a seventeen-looking-but-really-way-older-boy know about a fate worse than death? Being an Umbra is leagues worse than death, but Enjolras discovered something torturously worse; being an innocent Umbra.  
Right now, as Enjolras has been for the past forty years, he is shackled to a pathetic mortal named Chris who cannot get his pitiful life together. His once sturdy body is slowly imploding with the burden of being awake -- awake while his emotions are piteously consuming him. Awake when Enjolras knows he did this to R, and he cannot free him yet. Awake not knowing if he is the only one left awake.


End file.
